powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 3
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 3 was the final season to carry the "Mighty Morphin'" name. Its Sentai source was Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, which translated into Ninja Squadron Hidden Ranger. However, alongside Season 2, it did not use the Kakuranger suits for the core Rangers and were used for the Alien Ranger series instead. Much of the season was also heavily serialized, with multiple-part storylines sowing the seeds for events such as the Masked Rider television series, the eventual departure of long-running character Kimberly and the events that would tie directly into the opening episodes of Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers. During the last airing of this Season until Power Rangers Zeo premiered, the "Today on Power Rangers" segments were replaced with the Zeo Serial shorts. Sypnosis The battle between the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and the Evil Space Aliens led by Lord Zedd and his wife Rita Repulsa continues as both sides gain new allies and powers. Rita's brother Rito Revolto arrives bearing new minions in the form of Tenga Warriors, and he also destroys the Rangers' Thunderzords and powers as part of a cunning trap. Zordon sends the Rangers to the Desert of Despair to meet with Ninjor, a legendary warrior who grants them Ninja Powers and new Ninjazords. Big changes also come to the long-suffering Bulk and Skull when they join the Angel Grove Junior Police Patrol and meet with their new boss, Lt. Jerome Stone. As the Rangers continue to protect Angel Grove with their new powers, a wedge is inserted between them when an Australian gymnast/ex-diver named Katherine "Kat" Hillard comes to Angel Grove as Rita's brainwashed servant. Through Kat's manipulation and sabotage, long-serving Pink Ranger Kimberly Hart is captured and taken to have her Ranger powers drained away while Lord Zedd blackmails the other Rangers into using his newly-discovered Shogunzords to do his evil bidding. While the White Ranger Tommy Oliver sets out to rescue Kimberly and the others reprogram the Shogunzords to remove Zedd's power over them, Kat betrays Rita and aids the Rangers in their time of need. As gratitude for her help, Kimberly leaves her Power Coin in Kat's hands. Kat takes to her role as the new Pink Ranger quickly, but disaster strikes when Rita and Rito's father Master Vile moves in with them (much to Lord Zedd's chagrin). Vile seeks the legendary Zeo Crystal, a relic that he wants to use to destroy the Earth, and it takes all of the Rangers' powers and skills to foil his vile plans. In order to keep the Zeo Crystal out of Vile's hands, it is shattered into five Sub-Crystals that are cast across the world. Furious at the loss, Master Vile retaliates with a crushing blow by using his Orb of Doom to reverse time on Earth. Now helpless and powerless children, the Rangers can do nothing as Master Vile prepares to launch a final assault on Angel Grove... Characters Rangers Aquitian Rangers Allies * Zordon * Alpha 5 * Tanya Sloan * King Lexian * Donais * Zarius * Ferrian Civillians * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Eugene "Skull" Skukllovitch * Ernie * Mr. Caplan * Ms. Appleby * Lt.Jerome Stone * Dr. Kender * Sam Trueheart Villains Power Ranger Villains * Evil Space Aliens ** Lord Zedd ** Rita Repulsa ** Goldar ** Finster ** Squatt & Baboo ** Rito Revolto ** Tenga Warriors: Zedd and Rita's foot soldiers. * Master Vile * Professor Longnose: Master Vile's Field General. * List of Mighty Morphin 3 Monsters Masked Rider Villains * Count Dregon * Doubleface * Nefaria * Cycopter * Gork * Fact * Cogwarts * Plague Patrol: servents of Count Dregon ** Plague Sentry: Leader of the Plague Patrol. Zords Ninjazords System * Ninja Ultrazord ** Ninja MegaFalconzord *** Ninja Megazord **** Ape Ninjazord **** Frog Ninjazord **** Wolf Ninjazord **** Bear Ninjazord **** Crane Ninjazord *** Falconzord ** Titanus Shogunzords System * Shogun Ultrazord ** Shogun MegaFalconzord *** Shogun Megazord **** Red Shogunzord **** Blue Shogunzord **** Black Shogunzord **** Yellow Shogunzord **** White Shogunzord *** Falconzord ** Titanus Independent * Ninjor Arsenal Mighty Morphin Power Rangers : Main article: Arsenal (Mighty Morphin 3) Morphers * Power Morphers Multi-Use Devices * Power Coins Communication Devices * Wrist Communicators Sidearms * Blade Blaster Weapons * Saba Power-Ups * Ninja Ranger Power * Metallic Armor Vehicles * Shark Cycles Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers : Main article: Arsenal (Alien Rangers) Morphing Devices * Power Coins Sidearms * Aquitian SaberFa * Aquitian Laser * Aquitian Fist Episodes # A Friend In Need (1) # A Friend In Need (2) # A Friend In Need (3) # Ninja Quest (1) # Ninja Quest (2) # Ninja Quest (3) # Ninja Quest (4) # A Brush With Destiny # Passing the Lantern # Wizard For A Day # Fourth Down And Long # Stop The Hate Master (1) # Stop The Hate Master (2) # Final Face-Off # The Potion Notion # I'm Dreaming Of A White Ranger # A Ranger Catastrophe (1) # A Ranger Catastrophe (2) # Changing The Zords (1) # Changing The Zords (2) # Changing The Zords (3) # Follow That Cab! # A Different Shade Of Pink (1) # A Different Shade Of Pink (2) # A Different Shade Of Pink (3) # Rita's Pita # Another Brick In The Wall # A Chimp In Charge # Master Vile and the Metallic Armour (1) # Master Vile and the Metallic Armour (2) # Master Vile and the Metallic Armour (3) # The Sound Of Dischorda # Rangers In Reverse